I Saw
by Emmabennet
Summary: A young woman looks at Peter and says everything she sees in him.
1. Chapter 1

I looked and I saw. I saw what every single woman in the room probably saw, a king, with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to mine, a protector of all the land, a knight in shining armor, a caring older brother to his family, but I also saw someone no one else did; I saw Peter, I knew who he was inside and out I had known him since we were young and to be standing here beside him as his queen I saw it all again. I remembered the time I fell and broke my leg in the woods near his house and he carried me to his house and the car, I remembered the day we stepped through the wardrobe, me following, unknown to the four nobles ahead of me, I remember the shouts and fear I felt as I watched my best friend and only love fight with the tyrant. I saw and said I do.


	2. The Lamppost

Racing through the forest I look behind me for one quick millisecond whoever or what ever was chasing me isn't anymore. I'm not sure who or what it was but I saw an older man's face and upper body and a goats legs so, I ran probably the most sensible reasonable thing to do, right, wrong. Because as soon as I looked back I ran into a tree and, Bam! I'm lying on the ground unconscious so I guess I'll take this time to tell you exactly how I got into this interesting story. I'll start from the very beginning.

When my best friends left to go to the professor's house, I was in France visiting my grandmother, as soon as we heard about the mandatory evacuation for children in Britain from my mother who wrote to tell us, letting my Grandmother where to send me. They were sending me to the professor's house out of the way of the air raids. I arrived a few days later than them, and as I rode up to the mansion with the housekeeper I noticed them suddenly run inside, and I knew that they had broken something as soon as I got in the house I went looking for them, I went in every room and searched behind every door when I finally came to a door that was only slightly open, I walked in and looked carefully behind the door and noticed that there was only a large wardrobe coated with dust, some of which had fallen onto the already dusty floor. I noticed the door was open and filled with beautiful lavish fur coats and out of nowhere an acorn rolled out as if kicked up by something. Because this was so odd I moved closer, slowly until I heard heavy footsteps in the hall. I'm not exactly the sure why I felt compelled to run away from the footsteps I just did. As the footsteps come closer into the room I moved further and further back into the wardrobe, amazed at how big this wardrobe is, it can't have been this big in the room, suddenly I tripped and fell back onto the grass, wait, grass? Why is there grass in a wardrobe? I turned around slowly and faced this new world surrounding me. It was lush and green like a rainforest in South America but delicate like a forest in a fairytale, there was magic in this place. I could tell by the way the trees danced, they swayed back and forth in the sweet sounding breeze like a flute's harmony. There was one tree that wasn't swaying, but as I looked closer I saw that it was a lamp-post was slightly rusted, wizened with age I could tell it had experienced an extremely harsh winter but at the time I didn't understand how harsh and horrible that winter was. The funny thing is, this was the only thing in this new world that reminded me of my old world, it lead me on, made me curious wanting to discover more about this world. I was so entranced by the lamp-post I did not hear the scuttling behind me the words "Excuse me," are what finally broke my concentration on this beautiful lamp-post. I turned around suddenly and gasped, the person who gained my attention was not a human at all, well, he was half human, half goat he made a step towards me introducing himself as Mr. Tumnus but I barely heard him because I was already running.

Racing through the forest I looked behind me for one quick millisecond to make sure whoever or whatever was not chasing me anymore, and as soon as I looked back I ran into a tree and Bam! I was unconscious.


End file.
